Ich will nur bei dir sein
by LoveGinyLove
Summary: Sakura ist allein, verzweifelt und mit den Nerven am Boden. Doch als Naruto mit einem Zettel in der Hand plötzlich vor ihr steht, ändert sich alles.
1. Vorwort

**Ich will nur bei dir sein!!!**

Vorwort 

Die Figuren, so wie die Vorgeschichte gehören Masashi Kishimoto. Ich habe lediglich an einem bestimmten Punkt meine Phantasie ins Spiel gebracht.

Meine Story beginnt nachdem Sasuke das Dorf verlassen hat und Sakura allein gelassen. Sie steht bei mir im Mittelpunkt. Ich habe versucht ihre Gedanken und Empfindungen so gut wie möglich für euch rüber zu bringen. Lasst euch einfach von der Geschichte fesseln (spielt eine Rolle ;-)) und mitreisen. Falls ihr etwas als stören oder absolut als Blöd empfindet, dann schreibt mir ruhig. Ich kann Kritik vertragen. Natürlich würde ich mich mehr über positive Reviews freuen. Noch ein kleiner Hinweiß für die, die meine Story ganz lesen: ich habe auch schon ein Oneshot ins Net gestellt mit dem Namen „Ist ein Wandel möglich" dies beschreibt die Sache, die in Kapitel 7 zum ersten mal angesprochen wird und spätestens ab Kapitel 10 werdet ihr wissen was ich meine (kleiner Tipp: Neji!)

Noch eine kleine Sache zum Schluss. Mein Name ist LoveGinyLove und ich bitte euch bei meinen FF nicht so krass auf die Rechtschreibung zuachten. Ich meine nicht jeder ist perfekt. Jetzt aber genug von dem Gerede.

Ich wünsch euch viel vergnügen beim Lesen und würde mich über eure Meinungen freuen. HDGDL


	2. Warten und hoffen

**Kapitel 1 Warten und hoffen?**

Die Sonne war schon längst am Horizont verschwunden und die tiefe Nacht legte sich wie ein sanfter Schleier über das Dorf welches versteckt hinter den Blättern liegt.

„Wie lange ist er jetzt schon weg?" 

Betrübt schaute das Mädchen auf die stelle, wo sie dem Jungen den sie über alles Liebte, ihr Herz öffnete und ihn zum letzten mal sah.

„Was wollte er mir, mit seinem Danke nur sagen?" 

Sie zerbrach sich schon die ganze Zeit darüber den Kopf aber leider fand sie nie eine Antwort darauf. Ihre Augen füllten sich mit Tränen und ihr Körper begann zu zittern. Sie legte eine Hand schützend über ihren Mund und unterdrückte somit ihre schmerzen.

„Warum, warum hast du mich hier zurückgelassen?" 

Ihre Knie wurden schwach und ihr Körper sank langsam zu Boden.

„Ich will nicht mehr von dir getrennt sein." 

Ihre Arme stellte sie neben ihre Knie um ihren Körper davor zu bewahren dem Erdboden noch näher zu kommen. Kleine Tropfen die aus ihren Augen kullerten fielen sachte zu Boden und bildeten unter ihr einen winzigen See aber dieser wurde schnell groß genug um bald ihr Gesicht schemenhaft wieder zuspiegeln.

„Reiß dich zusammen. Du brauchst ihn nicht. Du brauchst ihn nicht." 

Sie ballte ihr Hände zu Fäuste und versuchte alles daran zu setzen nicht weiter zu Weinen.

„Ich brauche dich nicht, hörst du. Nie wieder."

Sie schrie es in die Richtung in die er damals verschwunden war und sprang dabei auf. Als sie stand versuchte sie sich wieder zu beruhigen. Ihr Blick wurde wieder trauriger, das Herz schlug schneller vor Aufregung und mit ruhiger Stimme sagte sie:

„Lebwohl!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sie sich um und ging Nachhause aber trotz allem konnte sie es nicht vermeiden das eine einzige, kleine Träne an ihrer Wange hinab glitt und zu Boden fiel.

Sie blieb stehen und schaute auf den kleinen, feuchten Fleck, der schon wieder dabei war zu trocknen.

„Dies war die letzte Träne."

Wieder ballte sie ihre Hände zusammen, bevor sie im Dunkel der Stadt verschwand.

Bitte die Reviews nicht vergessen. Die Geschichte kommt sonst nicht ins Rollen;-) Danke fürs Lesen.


	3. Ich schaffe das

**Kapitel 2 Ich schaffe das**

„Sakura aufstehen. Das Essen ist fertig."

Sakuras Mutter rief ihre Tochter zum Frühstück, so wie sie es immer tat.

„Ich habe keinen Hunger."

Noch total verträumt zog sie sich die Decke über den Kopf und drehte sich zum Fenster.

„Kind du musst aber was Essen. Also komm jetzt."

Sie mochte diesen Befehlston gar nicht bei ihrer Mutter. Entschied dann aber doch sich ihrem Willen zu beugen, bevor sie wieder Explodiert.

Widerwillig stieg sie aus ihrem Bett und zog sie nur fix ihren Morgenmantel über. Als sie unten angekommen war, konnte sie sehen das ihre Eltern schon angefangen hatten zu Essen. Ihr Vater winkte sie zu ihnen und deutete auf den freien Stuhl.

„Komm setz dich und iss."

Auch wenn Sakura keine Lust dazu hatte tat sie wie gesagt und setzte sich auf den Stuhl. Sofort vertieften sich ihre Eltern wieder in ihrem Gespräch.

„Schatz, reichst du mir mal die Butter?"

„Aber natürlich"

„Hast du schon die Briefe durch gesehen? Ist was wichtiges dabei?"

„Nein, nichts interessantes. Wann kommst du heute nachhause?"

„So wie immer. Wieso?"

„Na, weil ich heute doch noch diesen Termine habe..."

Sakura die das Gespräch einigermaßen verfolgte hatte, fing an in Erinnerungen zu schwelgen.

Ihr fiel auf das sie es eigentlich nie geschafft hatte Sasuke je zum Lachen zubringen oder zu beeindrucken oder jemals nur etwas nahe gekommen zu sein.

„ Er hat nie gelacht oder mit mir Gesprochen. Er war nur Genervt von mir."

Ihre Mutter war es die sie aus ihren Gedanken riss.

„Los, jetzt esse endlich was."

„Ja, Mutter."

Sie schnappte sich eine Scheibe Brot, dazu etwas Käse und begann es zu Essen.

Gerade als es sie fertig war, klopfte es an der Tür.

„War kann das denn um die Uhrzeit sein."

Verwirrt und überrascht stand Sakuras Mutter auf und ging zur Tür.

Sakura die dabei war sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot zunehmen erkannte sofort beim ersten erklingen der Stimme das es sich nur um Naruto handeln konnte. Er kam zu Sakura gerannt und blieb kurz vor ihr stehen.

„Los zieh dich sofort an. Wir haben eine neue Mission."

Gelangweilt starrte sie zu ihm auf.

„Ja na und. Was soll die Hektik?"

Naruto ergriff ihren Arm und zog sie hoch.

„Wir wissen jetzt wo er sich auf hält."

Er schaute ihr direkt in die Augen. Er versuchte ihr einzig mit seinem Blick zu vermitteln das es sich um Sasuke handelte. Leider verstand es Sakura nicht auf anhieb. Sie brauchte einen Augenblick aber nachdem es endlich Klick gemacht hatte weiteten sich ihre Augen, ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich, der Herzschlag wanderte in ihren Hals und ihre Gedanken waren voll von Angst, Zweifel und verlangen. Ja ein unbändiges Verlangen machte sich in ihrem Körper breit. Sie wollte ihn sehen und berühren und...

„Sakura vergiss nicht du wolltest ihn veressen. Du brauchst ihn nicht. Du schaffst das."

Sie nickte Naruto bestätigend zu. Dieser ließ daraufhin ihren Arm los damit diese sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer machen konnte um sich umzuziehen.

Ob sie es wirklich schafft? Tja wir werden sehen!


	4. Ich brauch dich doch

**Kapitel 3 Ich brauch dich doch**

Sakura war schnell wie der Wind beim umziehen und stand kurze Zeit später wieder neben Naruto. Sie ergriff seinen arm und zog ihn in Richtung Tür, dabei ließ dieser sein eben gemachtes Brot zu Boden fallen. Sakuras Eltern schauten ihnen zu und waren gerade dabei ihrer Tochter zu folgen um sie wenigstens zu verabschieden, als diese sich im Türrahmen schnell umdrehte eine Hand hob und kurz ein Wiedersehen hauchte. Damit war sie auch schon verschwunden.

„Hey Sakura was sollte das. Ich hatte mir ein so schönes Sandwich gemacht und dank dir liegt es jetzt auf den Boden."

Sie rollte genervt mit ihren Augen weil es sie absolut nicht interessiert hatte. Beide sprangen von Ast zu Ast in Richtung Akademie. Als sie auf der Brücke ankamen, hinter sich die Akademie befand blieb Sakura plötzlich stehen und wartete darauf das Naruto es ihr gleich tat.

„Was ist los?"

Sie hob ihren Kopf und schaute mit sicherem Blick in sein Gesicht.

„Los jetzt erzähl schon und spann mich nicht näher auf die Folter. Woher willst du wissen, wo er sich aufhält?"

Naruto ging ein paar schritte auf sie zu und zog dann Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche.

„Das hier gab mir ein Ninja aus Oto-nin. Er sagte mir das ich alleine kommen sollte aber ich dachte mir, na ja vielleicht."

Ungläubig, irritiert und gleichzeitig neugierig riss sie ihm den Zettel aus der Hand und begann zu lesen.

An Naruto Uzumaki 

_Na du Loser glaubst du immer noch du könntest mich besiegen? Wenn ja dann komm am nächsten Tag, sobald die Sonne auf gegangnen ist zum östlichen Wald, zu der Lichtung an der wir uns immer getroffen haben._

_Und noch etwas! Komm allein, wenn du Mann genug bist, aber wenn nicht, dann bringe ruhig noch jemanden mit. Das ist mir egal._

Ein Augenblick lang herrschte stille, nur der Wind, der um ihre Köpfe wehte und mit Sakuras haaren spielte, war zu Hören. Es war ohne Zweifel eine Nachricht von Sasuke. Seine Handschrift würde sie unter Tausand anderen herauserkennen.

„Wer weiß noch von der Nachricht?"

Betrübt ließ er seinen Blick zu Boden fallen und sagte dann:

„Keiner außer dir und mir. Ich habe es nicht einmal Iruka-sensei erzählt. Auch wissen weder Kakashi noch Tsunade davon."

Zu tiefst davon gerührt das ihr Teamkamerad an sie und ihre Gefühle gedacht hatte ließ sie denn Zettel fallen und umarmte Naruto. Dieser Verstand das es sich um eine rein Freundschaftliche Umarmung handelte, trotzdem reichte es um ihn rot anlaufen zulassen. Vorsichtig streichelte er ihr durchs Haar und drückte sie dann von sich.

„Wir sollten uns auf denn Weg machen."

Gerade als er weiter wollte ergriff sie seinen Arm und lehnte dann ihren Kopf an seine Schulter. Er wusste nicht so recht wie er darauf reagieren sollte, deswegen wartete er ab was sie als nächstes tat.

„Wirst du ihn Töten? Kannst du das?"

Er schaute wieder zu Boden und seine Stimme wurde kalt und hatte einen leichten Anflug von Wut im Unterton.

„Nein! Aber wenn es keinen anderen Ausweg gibt kann ich für nichts garantieren."

Er nahm ihre Hand und riss sie von seinem Ärmel. Naruto stand nun mit dem Rücken zu ihr und sie konnte erkennen, dass er auf seine Worte nicht stolz war, auch wie schwer es ihm gefallen war dies Auszusprechen.

„Ich verurteile dich deswegen nicht. Ich weiß das du immer nur sein Bestes wolltest, auch wenn du es nie richtig gezeigt hast."

Sie ging wieder auf ich ihn zu und legte eine Hand auf seine rechte Schulter.

„Ich werde dir dabei helfen."

Sakura versuchte so ruhig wie möglich dabei zu klingen und schaffte es auch irgendwie. Naruto wusste das diese Worte absolut ehrlich gemeint waren.

„Danke."

So schön wie dieser Moment auch zu seien schien mussten sie sich langsam auf den Weg machen. Als erstes setzte sich wieder Naruto in Bewegung und Sakura tat es ihm gleich. Nach kurzer Zeit erreichten sie die Akademie und machten dort kurz halt an dem Baum mit der Schaukel. Verwirrt schaute sich Sakura um, weil sie nicht ganz Verstand Naruto gerade hier her gegangen war und nicht direkt in den Wald.

„Wenn dich Sasuke in den Wald bestellt hat verstehe ich nicht ganz warum du mit mir hierhin gehst."

Naruto kratzte sich mit seiner rechten Hand den Hinterkopf und Lachte verlegen.

„Ich weiß leider nur wie ich von hier aus zu dieser bestimmten Stelle komme. Ich hätte mich garantiert verlaufen, wenn ich gleich von deinem Haus aus los gegangen wäre."

Boing.

„AUTSCH"

Mit einem kräftigen Schlag auf seinen Kopf verschaffte sie sich Luft und gleichzeitig hinterließ sie ein bleibendes und schmerzhaftes Urteil über seinen Witz.

„Bist du blöd! Du hättest mich doch nur Fragen müssen. Ich finde da mittlerweile blind hin."

„Ja ich werds mir merken."

Sakura schaute sich kurz um und wandte dann etwas verunsichert das Wort an Naruto.

„Was ist, wenn uns jemand sucht oder vermisst?"

Voller Stolz auf sich selber, richtete er sich auf und drückte seine Brust raus, denn dieses mal hatte er wirklich an alles Gedacht.

„Tja das wird nicht der Fall sein. Sensei Iruka muss heute noch eine andere Klasse übernehmen und hätte deswegen nicht einmal Zeit mir eine Runde Ramen zu spendieren. Tsunade schläft denn ganzen Tag. Die anderen Teams interessieren sich nicht für uns, außer vielleicht Rock Lee wegen dir aber der ist ja immer noch im Krankenhaus und was unseren tollen Sensei angeht, bin ich fest davon überzeugt das dieser heute andere dinge zutun hat."

Verwirrt hob sie ihren Kopf und fragte:

„Wirklich was denn?"

Naruto konnte sich ein grinsen nicht verkneifen und machte eine komische Handbewegung, die wohl kein Mensch auf der Welt hätte interpretieren könne. Aber trotzdem legte es einen Schalter bei ihr um.

„Stimmt, heute kommt der zweite Teil von Flirtparadies in die Kinos. Das wird er sich mit Sicherheit nicht entgehen lassen."

Beide sahen sich kurz in die Gesichter, bevor sie anfingen laut los zulachen. Sakura versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich wieder zu fangen. Ihr war das, was im Moment noch vor ihr lag viel zu wichtig, als das ihre Zeit mit Späßen vergeuden konnte. Ohne auf Naruto zu warten machte sie sich auf in Richtung der Lichtung. Auch er fasste sich schnell und folgte ihr. Beide sprachen nun kein Wort mehr und dies gab ihnen die Möglichkeit ihren ganz eigenen Gehdanken nach zu gehen.

„Warum willst du Naruto nur so dringend los werden? Ist er dir ein Dorn im Auge? Ich dachte immer dein größtes Ziel wäre es deinen Bruder zu töten. Immerhin bist dafür sogar zu Orochimaru gegangen und lässt dich von ihm benutzen."

Sie konzentrierte sich kurz auf ihre Umgebung um festzustellen ob sie noch auf dem richtigen Weg waren und ließ ihren Blick dann kurz zu Naruto wandern und bemerkte das er auch in Gedanken versunken war.

„_Was Sasuke wohl die ganze Zeit über gemacht hat?"_

Ihr Herz schlug immer schneller bei dem Gedanken ihn nach so langer Zeit endlich wiederzusehen.

„Ob er sich sehr verändert hat? Ich habe mir Geschworen dich zu vergessen allerdings... allerdings merke ich erst jetzt, wie sehr ich dich doch brauche." 

Tränen liefen über ihr blasses Gesicht und wurden durch das enorme Tempo von ihren Wangen gerissen und in der Luft verstreut.

Langsam wird es interessant also seid ihr gefragt. Reviews, reviews, reviews.


	5. Danke Naruto

**Kapitel 4 Danke Naruto!**

Kurz bevor sie ankamen, spürte sie Narutos Arm um ihre Hüfte und wurde dadurch unsanft am weiter gehen gehindert.

„Naruto was..."

„Pssst. Sei bitte leise Sakura. Ich will dich nicht ganz mit da reinziehen."

Sie verstand nicht ganz was er damit sagen wollte, denn wenn er jetzt einen Rückzieher machen wollte, hätte er ihr auch nicht den Brief zeigen brauchen. Es passte ihr aber überhaupt nicht, dass er so handelte, denn sie wollte Sasuke unbedingt und unter allen umständen wiedersehen. Deswegen nahm sie seinen Arm, warf ihn weg und dreht sich zu ihm um.

„Toll, wenn du jetzt einen Rückzieher machen willst vergiss es. Ich will und werde ihn Wiedersehen. Und weder du noch irgendein anderer wird mich davon abhalten, verstanden!"

„Du siehst das alles ganz falsch."

„Ach so, dann erklär es mir doch."

Er machte ein paar schritte auf sie zu.

„Ich weiß das du ihn wiedersehen willst, sonst hätte ich dir den Brief nicht gezeigt."

Naruto machte eine kurze Pause bevor er weiter sprach. Dabei legte er ihr diesmal eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich möchte das du auf Abstand bleibst und sobald du ihn gesehen hast verschwindest. Hast du verstanden?"

Sein Blick wurde sehr ernst und sie begriff sofort was er meinte. Er wollte nicht das sie sich wieder in den Kampf einmischt. Für ihn bestätigend nickte sie kurz und ließ dann ihren Kopf herab sinken.

„Ja, das habe ich. Immerhin wollte er dich sehen und nicht mich."

Naruto sah, dass sie kurz davor war zu weinen. Er drückte sie an sich und wollte ihr damit zeigen, das er wusste, was sie ihm damit Mitteilen wollte.

„Wir müssen jetzt weiter. Am besten lässt du mir einen kleinen Vorsprung und folgst mir dann so unauffällig wie möglich."

Sakura nickte und wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen.

„Danke Naruto."

Sie lächelte ihm zu und kurz darauf verschwand er.

Wird sie ihn wirklich Wiedersehen oder nicht. Wen ihr es wissen wollt müsst ihr mir schreiben. Bitte will doch auch wissen was ihr von meiner Story haltet.


End file.
